


Comfort Snake

by locked_prism



Series: TS Writing Games [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, oblivious Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locked_prism/pseuds/locked_prism
Summary: Dec and Ceil is my emotional support snake. I don’t think the people at school believe me though, sometimes they give weird looks. I try to ignore them though. Dec and Ceil are great company. He doesn't like new people but I don’t either.I’m thrown into a dorm with five other people which doesn’t help my anxiety and Dec and Ceil obviously don’t like them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: TS Writing Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630186
Kudos: 41





	Comfort Snake

**Author's Note:**

> In which Deceit is Virgil’s two headed support snake

Dec and Ceil is my emotional support snake. I don’t think the people at school believe me though, sometimes they give weird looks. I try to ignore them though. Dec and Ceil are great company. He doesn't like new people but I don’t either. 

I’m thrown into a dorm with five other people which doesn’t help my anxiety and Dec and Ceil obviously don’t like them. 

~

“Aw he’s so cute,” my new roommate, Roman, says as he leans over and sticks his hand in the tank. Dec gives a little bite to his finger and he immediately pulls away, “Ow!” 

I panic and immediately apologise, “I’m so sorry, he doesn’t like new people, I should’ve warned you.” 

He waves it off, “It’s ok, it doesn’t hurt that bad,” he says, “He’s not poisonous? Is he?” 

“No, he’s not.” 

He smiles at me, “Good.” 

I give a little smile back. 

~

I’m resting on the couch with Dec and Ceil on my shoulder. Logan then walks in and he starts hissing at him. 

“Good evening Virgil,” Logan says as he comes to take a seat next to me. 

Dec and Ceil turn to Logan and start hissing more. He’s about to move towards him before I stop him. 

“I’m sorry,” I rush to apologize. 

“It’s alright I just hope he warms up to me soon.” 

“I hope so too,” I bring him into my lap and gently pet him, running my hands over his scales. It calms me. Dec and Ceil relax as well. 

~ 

I’m panicking when I can’t find Dec and Ceil. I look everywhere but he’s nowhere in sight. 

Until I see him with Roman with his head on his lap, clearly not being hostile. Roman is petting him a little wearily though. 

Roman looks up and sees me and beams, “He’s not hissing or biting!” 

I smile and go to sit next to them, “It seems he likes you.” 

Dec and Ceil slither and curl in his lap. 

Roman puts on a movie and we watch together in comfortable silence. 

~ 

After a little while Dec and Ceil start to be more friendly towards everyone. But then I get thrown with another roommate, Remy, and he, as expected, doesn’t like it. 

He seems very cool I will admit. He seems to be getting along with Roman though. It doesn’t surprise me when they get together. 

Whenever I see them I feel..jealous I think. I don't know what the feeling is but I think it's jealousy. I try to ignore it. It gets hard when Remy starts trying to hang out around me more. I don’t mind his company though. 

~ 

“Nice snake. I like your room, very cool posters.” 

“Thanks,” I say while looking away blushing. 

He sticks his hand out for a hand shake, I take it and properly introduce ourselves. Then he heads out to meet the others. 

~

We’re in the living room sitting next to each other in silence when he moves to casually lean against me. I look down at him puzzled but dont move. He looks to me and holds his phone up, showing me a meme. I snort and give a little smile. He smiles back and we go back to scrolling through our phones in comfortable silence. 

He gets up but before he leaves he leans down and gives me a quick, chaste kiss on my cheek. 

~

I head into the kitchen while wiping the sleep from my eyes with Dec and Ceil wrapped around my wrist. I see Roman trying to help Patton make breakfast. Key word: trying. 

He sees me enter and smiles, “Hey Virgy!” He says as he walks up to me then he sees Dec and Ceil and pets him, “Hey little guy.” Dec and Ceil nuzzle his hand, “Cute bed head,” he looks at me and winks, ”I bet you’ll look cute in my bed.” 

I feel a blush creeping up my face, “I-uh what??” 

He just winks at me again and turns to help Patton.

~ 

Do they like me? 

~ 

“Sup gurl,” Remy says as he walks into my room, “Me and Roman are going out get coffee, wanna come?” 

“Uh, sure.” 

“It’s a date!”

“A date?” 

“Do you want it to be a date?”

“..yes.”

“See you there babes,” he says before leaving. 

I smile and look down at Dec and Ceil who slithers around happily.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a game with my friends but I thought I’d post it here. You can thank @dragonindigo245 on tumblr for the prompt. I’d love it if you would comment!


End file.
